vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Always and Forever
Always and Forever is the first episode of Season One of The Originals. Summary KLAUS MIKAELSON, THE ORIGINAL VAMPIRE-WEREWOLF HYBRID, RETURNS TO NEW ORLEANS IN THIS SPIN-OFF OF “''THE VAMPIRE DIARIES” — Klaus Mikaelson, the original vampire-werewolf hybrid, has returned to the supernatural melting pot that is the French quarter of New Orleans – the city his family helped to build 300 years ago. Determined to help his brother, leaves their sister behind and follows Klaus. Elijah learns that a beautiful and rebellious werewolf – Klaus’ onetime flame – has fallen into the hands of a powerful witch named Sophie Deveraux. When Sophie reveals some life-changing news, Elijah realizes that the Original family may have been given a second chance at humanity and redemption. Klaus, however, is more intrigued by his recent unexpected reunion with his former protégé , a charismatic but diabolical vampire who now has total control over the supernatural inhabitants of New Orleans. Klaus vows to reclaim what was once his – the power, the city and his family. The series also stars Leah Pipes as and Danielle Campbell as . Plot }} Cast Key: ** =archive footage Main Cast *Joseph Morgan as Niklaus Mikaelson ** *Daniel Gillies as Elijah Mikaelson ** *Claire Holt as Rebekah Mikaelson ** *Phoebe Tonkin as Hayley Marshall ** *Charles Michael Davis as Marcel Gerard ** *Daniella Pineda as Sophie Deveraux ** *Leah Pipes as Camille O'Connell *Danielle Campbell as Davina Claire Recurring Cast *Sebastian Roché as Mikael *Nathaniel Buzolic as Kol Mikaelson (neutralized) *Callard Harris as Thierry *Eka Darville as Diego Guest Cast *Shannon Kane as Sabine *Karen Kaia Livers as Agnes *Malaya Rivera Drew as Jane-Anne Deveraux (body) *body double as Esther *Devon Allowitz as Henrik Mikaelson ** Quotes :'Elijah' (as Narrator) : ''"Over the course of my long life, I have come to believe that we are bound forever to those with whom we share blood... and while we may not choose our family, that bond can be our greatest strength...or our deepest regret. This unfortunate truth has haunted me for as long as I can recall." :Elijah: (to Marcel) : "It's time we had a little chat." :Rebekah (to Elijah about an Unnamed Man) : "Hello...hmm...lovely to see such a handsome face after a long journey...can I eat him brother?" :Klaus (to Rebekah) : "Are we saving the best for last?" :Elijah (to Klaus) : "Niklaus, your manners are as always without equal." :Sabine (to Elijah) : "Original Vampire who always wears a suit, you and your family are famous amongst the Witches, especially with your...brother back in town." :Marcel (to Sophie) : "...a little birdy informed me that Jane-Anne was cooking up something magically delicious." :Sophie (to Marcel) : "I dont know. Witches don't get involved in Vampire business." :Sophie (to Elijah about Klaus) : "Nothing is impossible, especially when it comes to your brother." :Hayley (to Elijah) : "Who the hell are you?" :Klaus (to Mikael as he was turning Hybrid) : "Father! It hurts!" :Hayley (to Elijah about Klaus) : "Your brother is a notorious psycho...who I slept with...classic me." :Marcel (to Klaus): "What's mine is yours, but it is mine!" Trivia *Antagonist: Klaus, Mikael and Marcel *The title is a reference to a "pact" made by Rebekah, Niklaus and Elijah in Ordinary People ''to stay together, "Always and Forever." *This episode retells the pilot episode from Elijah's point of view, as a way to better acclimate new viewers. As such, a significant percentage of the episode consists of archive footage, mainly from The Originals (Episode), Ordinary People, Klaus (episode), and O Come, All Ye Faithful. *This is Mikael's first flashback episode since ''Ordinary People on The Vampire Diaries. *This episode marks the first appearance of Sabine. *This is the first flashback episode of . *Rebekah only appears in the flashbacks and during phone conversations with Elijah. *Elijah is daggered for the first time in the present on this new series, excluding the times he was daggered on The Vampire Diaries. *Marcel hints that Davina may be strong enough to take on the Originals in a fight. *For the first time in this series, the Originals are referred to as Old Ones by Davina. *In this episodes flashbacks - Klaus shows his normal "Original Vampire face" and normal Vampire fangs and not with his normal Original Hybrid features - the first time since the Season 2 Episode The Sun Also Rises. Continuity *This is the first episode where Sebastian Roché will appear as Mikael on , the third flashback he appears in since and , as well as the first episode Mikael makes an appearance since The Vampire Diaries episode . (Mikael was destroyed by Niklaus Mikaelson with the White Oak Stake.) *Kol Mikaelson made a small appearance in this episode. Making this his first appearance since The Vampire Diaries episode Graduation, his first appearance in a flashback. **He was killed in Season Four of The Vampire Diaries, about a month before Klaus' arrival at New Orleans. *This marks the first time the White Oak Ash Dagger has been used on The Originals and the first time in the TVD/TO Universe since Klaus daggered Rebekah in Season 4 of The Vampire Diaries. *In terms of chronology - this marks the first time Klaus is seen as a Hybrid when he makes his first human kill and turns in the flashback. *This episode shows for the very first time the Hybrid Curse ritual that Esther had cast upon him to make his Werewolf side lay dormant. Behind the Scenes TBA Cultural References TBA Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Originals - Problems Clip|Sneak Peek 1 - Problems Clip The Originals 1x01 "Always and Forever" Sneak Peek 2|Sneak Peak #2 Pictures The Originals First Look-S1 (1).jpg|Klaus The Originals First Look-S1 (2).jpg|Elijah The Originals First Look-S1 (3).jpg|Hayley The Originals First Look-S1 (4).jpg The Originals First Look-S1 (5).jpg The Originals First Look-S1 (6).jpg|Mikael, Klaus, and Elijah Hayleyy22.jpg Hyleyyklaus11.jpg Mikael2013.jpg|Mikael Klauspast.jpg Klauselijah2013.jpg Hayleyelijah2.jpg Hayleyelijah.jpg Elijahmikael2.jpg Elijahmikael.jpg|Mikael and his sons Elijah2ep1.jpg Elijahtoep1.jpg s01_e01_always_and_forever_016.jpg|Sophie s01_e01_always_and_forever_020.jpg s01_e01_always_and_forever_004.jpg|Elijah and Hayley TO-Ep1scrpt.png|Script The-Originals-season-1-episode-1-marcel.jpg Klaus daggers Elijah TO 1x01 ScreenCapture.jpg|Klaus daggering Elijah Elijah getting Daggered TO 1x01 ScreenCapture.jpg|Elijah gets Daggered TO 1x01 Kol in Coffin.jpg|Kol in his coffin. Klaus 1700.JPG Elijah 1700.JPG Rebekah 1700.jpg Klaus TO 1x01 on the ship.jpg|Klaus on the ship Camille in the bar TO 1x01.jpg|Camille in the New Orleans bar New Coffins.jpg|The coffins carrying Finn and Kol Sabine TO 1x01.jpg|Sabine Diego TO 1x01.jpg|Diego - Vampire face Rebekah TO 1x01.jpg|Rebekah speaking to Elijah. Hayley Marshall TO 1x01.jpg|Hayley in the Lafayette Cemetary Lafayette Cemetary.jpg Klaus becomes a Hybrid for the first time TO 1x01.jpg|Klaus becomes a Hybrid for the first time Klaus turns Hybrid TO 1x01.jpg Halijah in TO 1x01.jpg|Halijah in the Cemetary Elijah TO 1x01.jpg|Elijah Sophie Devereaux TO 1x01.jpg Hayley TO 1x01.jpg New Orleans TO.jpg Klaus and Elijah TO 1x01.jpg References See also Category:The Originals Episode Guide Category:The Originals Season One Category:Season Premieres Category:Flashback episodes